Notre temps perdu
by AsahiEnRetard
Summary: Coincés dans le tunnel sous la Manche, Francis et Arthur n'ont d'autres choix que de faire face aux conséquences d'un accord vieux de 112 ans. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. OS à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de l'Entente Cordiale. Lemon. Happy FrUK Day !
Je sais, je suis en retard. Pas officiellement en tout cas. Petit one-shot prévu pour le 112ème anniversaire de l'Entente Cordiale, comment passer à côté de ça ! Et petit, encore, c'est le mot. À peine 10 pages et j'ai bâclé la fin. Mais puisque j'ai vu pire, perso... -le flingue, où est le flingue qui remplace les portes de sortie ?-

Je n'ai que peu de choses à raconter, pour pas dire pas du tout. Que même en y passant la journée, j'ai encore réussi à poster tard le soir. Genius Asa strikes again.

J'ose vous souhaiter une bonne mais trop courte lecture~

* * *

Le bon Dieu n'avait pas mieux choisi son jour pour faire chier Arthur. Aujourd'hui était une routine comme une autre, aussi habituelle que les visites régulières de Francis qui, sans jamais prévenir, s'invitait souvent chez l'anglais. Anglais qui avait donc prit pour habitude de l'envoyer balader avec de sublimes « fout l'camp » ou encore « vire de là » ou au plus affectueusement possible « dégage connard il est 4h ». Mais là, comme il était prit d'une générosité aussi florissante que spontanée – le printemps sans doute ? - il avait eut le cœur à raccompagner le français jusqu'à sa patrie, où il disait de toutes façons en profiter pour aller rendre visite à Portugal, son plus vieil ami.

En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il avait prévu. Alors, vérité ou pas, Angleterre était bien décidé à se faire tout le trajet sous la Manche avec ce sale séducteur de gobeur d'escargots; une chose devenu plus normale pour Arthur Kirkland, puisque tout les deux étaient devenu amants il n'y a pas si longtemps. « Amants », encore que, le mot était fort. Six mois qu'ils étaient fichus ensemble, que leur couple était officiel, que leurs proches leur souhaitaient tout le bonheur – et le malheur – du monde, et pourtant ils n'avaient jamais... concrétisé.

Aussi, il fallait dire que la gêne d'Arthur à pratiquer le sexe avec lequel on a joué à la guerre pendant des siècles était un bon prétexte pour ne pas aller trop vite. Déjà quelques peu solitaire dans l'âme, l'anglais n'avait pas eu beaucoup de relations; sentimentales ou sexuelles. Et avec France, c'était... particulier. Les premiers jours déjà, ce dernier devait se contenter des moues renfermées du britannique à chaque baiser; celui-ci se laissait faire mais y répondait à peine, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Les marques d'affection comme les petites caresses innocentes et les étreintes demeuraient toutes complètement « ventées », puisque Arthur n'avait pas encore le répondant pour. Le pire restait quand même les mots doux et les infatigables « je t'aime », que l'Albion semblait ne pas comprendre à chaque fois qu'il les entendaient. Rivaux depuis si longtemps, et pourtant Francis se déclarait régulièrement. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi et, quelque part au fond, semblait craindre de connaître justement le comment.

En gros, Arthur n'était pas à l'aise avec cette nouvelle relation.

Quoique nouvelle, ça faisait six mois maintenant... Et Francis avait beau être patient, il était un peu... frustré.

Mais jamais il ne pressait Arthur. Il le laissait allé à son rythme, pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien le moment venu. Mais bon... là tout de suite, il y avait plus urgent... Il fallait bien expliquer pourquoi Angleterre raccompagnait France dans son pays, et pour les plus curieux sur les faits, quelques détails pour donner un point de vue sur leur évolution de couple. Mais dans l'actuel, le présent du présent, les événements les plus récents, pour ne pas dire juste ici là tout de suite... l'ambiance romantique n'était pas au rendez-vous.

\- _What the fuck ?!_

Alors que l'engin traversait le tunnel, il s'était soudainement arrêté sur la voie – si soudainement veut bien dire ralentir, puis se stopper sans brusquer. Les passagers, d'abord intrigués, furent surpris ensuite de se retrouver dans le noir lorsque les lumières décidèrent de sauter. Dans l'un des derniers wagons, Francis et Arthur, assis l'un en face de l'autre et côté fenêtre, se regardaient avant de ne justement plus rien voir. Le brouhaha de leurs voisins – anglais comme français – combla le silence habituel.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda innocemment Francis.

\- À ton avis, frog. Le train s'est arrêté !

\- Quelle perspicacité, mon amour. Mais tu ne vas pas piquer une crise pour ça, quand même ? Tu as peur du noir ?

\- Ça m'énerve, juste. Pile quand je prends le train avec toi...

« Avec toi ». Six mois et Arthur ne s'était pas encore décidé à être plus tendre avec lui. C'était... passable. Mais de là à carrément lui ressortir les vieilles piques, c'était un peu comme cracher sur les sentiments. Bien évidemment, c'était Francis qui avait prit l'initiative de débuter leur aventure amoureuse; même si elle portait encore très mal son nom. Mais il les avait vu, ces petits signes qui ne démentaient pas l'intérêt que lui portait l'anglais. Il pensait peut-être pouvoir prétendre que toutes ces fois à le regarder de façon aussi intense, à le toucher brièvement en faisant semblant de le frapper, à lui sortir ces sous-entendus qui écrasaient discrètement ses anciens propos injurieux envers sa personne n'allaient pas éveiller les soupçons... mais c'était déjà évident pour la plupart des nations présentes à tout les meeting.

\- En à peine trois petites heures... juste à ce moment-là...

\- Arrête de ronchonner... Tout le monde ici est à plaindre.

\- Excepté qu'ils n'ont pas-

\- De petit-ami à peine désiré à leur côté, oui, je me doute, ça c'est quand même ta spécialité, faut pas déconner, je _sais_.

Ils étaient dans le noir, mais la voix de Francis avait trahi son agacement. Il était patient avec ses partenaires, mais s'il restait toujours aussi passif, Arthur ne cessera jamais de le critiquer ou même de l'insulter alors que le devoir d'une moitié d'un couple, c'est d'exprimer son affection à l'autre. Et il savait que ce n'était pas l'une des plus grandes qualités de son amour, mais il fallait pas pousser quand même.

Un silence entre les deux s'installa, et le fait de ne pas pouvoir se voir était encore plus embarrassant.

Dans une situation pareille, Francis aurait bien profité de lui faire du pied, plus pour le taquiner que par provocation, puisque l'anglais ne voulait pas encore s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là. Mais là, il était un peu énervé. Pourtant il pensait que l'initiative d'Arthur à vouloir le raccompagner était le présage d'une avancée certaine dans leur relation. Mais non, il restait toujours le même petit insolent. Le mensonge sur la visite chez le portugais semblait alors de plus en plus plausible – ou plutôt, Francis refusait de croire qu'il voulait profiter du voyage uniquement pour ça. Six mois, et c'était comme s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

Attendre, d'accord. Mais là, c'était déjà beaucoup.

Qu'Arthur refuse de s'offrir à lui, pas de problème. Mais il pouvait au moins accepter ses baisers, ses étreintes et ses mots doux...

Les lumières se rallumèrent après quelques clignotements inquiétants, ce qui arracha des dizaines de soupirs de soulagement dans le wagon. Le tintement enregistré d'un carillon résonna alors dans le train, et la voix du conducteur annonça l'arrêt temporaire de l'engin pour cause de problèmes techniques. Au milieu du trajet. Sous la Manche. Rien que ça.

Quelques personnes, claustrophobes ou facilement stressées, cherchaient le réconfort dans les yeux de leurs proches. Les deux nations, elles, se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux.

Apparemment, ils étaient coincés ici pour quelques heures, avec cette tension qui montait peu à peu. Étrangement, Francis sentit qu'ils étaient partit pour se faire la gueule jusqu'à solution trouvée au problème. C'était la première fois qu'il avait plus ou moins hâte que son temps passé avec son chéri touche à sa fin.

Il n'y avait rien à regarder « dehors », hormis le mur du tunnel, mais Francis ne pouvait fixer autre chose que cela. Ou son reflet sur la vitre, rendue teintée à cause de l'obscurité de l'autre côté. Il pouvait distinguer l'ennui dans son regard, la fatigue et la lassitude qui étaient l'écho des réponses d'Arthur dans leur couple. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir. Si vraiment l'anglais ne voulait pas de lui, il lui aurait dit, depuis le temps. Il trouvait ça juste un peu abusé qu'il demeure aussi froid.

\- Hmm...

Il voulait vraiment toucher Arthur. Juste un câlin, ça lui suffirait. Mais là il n'avait plus la force de se prendre un nouveau râteau. Et dans un train bondé de monde, il était impensable qu'il se laisse faire.

Le temps passa; un temps où les passagers se promenaient dans les autres wagons pour se changer les idées. La plupart étaient partit se réfugier au wagon-restaurant pour trouver le confort qui allait noyé leur inquiétude à rester bloqué sous-terre. Dans le compartiment des deux nations, ils n'étaient plus que cinq : eux, un duo d'amies qui discutaient à voix basse beaucoup plus loin, et un jeune homme figé sur la « vue » du tunnel avec les écouteurs. La tranquillité, en somme; l'attention de ces jeunes gens-là était détournée et même s'ils parlaient de meetings mondiaux, personne n'allait s'en rendre compte.

Sauf qu'en jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil à son partenaire, Francis découvrit que celui-ci s'était endormi. L'un des points faibles du français, c'était cette bouille d'ange adorable que le britannique ne montrait que lorsqu'il... ne s'en rendait pas compte. Lui qui faisait toujours attention à la moindre de ses expressions, c'était une rare occasion de le voir aussi inoffensif.

Étant donc tout les deux « seuls » puisque trop éloignés des trois autres personnes pour qu'elles s'aperçoivent de quoi que ce soit, Francis profita de l'occasion pour changer de siège et s'asseoir à côté de l'élu de son cœur. Ce dernier respirait doucement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, traduisant ainsi le laisser-aller et la détente dans son sommeil. Apparemment, faire le voyage avec son amoureux ne lui gâchait pas tant que ça la journée. C'était dommage qu'il ne pouvait le constater que lorsque Arthur le montrait involontairement. Pourtant Francis ne demandait pas grand chose... Un « je t'aime » devait être trop, mais juste se tenir la main, un peu de gentillesse, un petit truc qui montre la différence entre son comportement « de couple » et celui pour le reste du monde... Mais l'anglais semblait toujours plus sympathique, voire affectueux, avec d'autres proches. Il aimerait aussi ne pas recevoir de grognement, lorsqu'il ne s'agit pas de silence, à chaque déclaration qu'il lui offre. Francis était comme ça : il aimait exprimer ses sentiments, c'était naturel chez lui.

\- Je t'aime... susurra-t-il à l'oreille de l'endormi.

Endormi qui cilla légèrement, mais qui ne se réveillait pas. Désespéré de ne jamais recevoir de retour, Francis décida de le prendre comme tel et embrassa sa joue.

… Zut.

Arthur était si loin dans ses rêves que l'idée d'en profiter traversa l'esprit de Francis. Vraiment, il devait se calmer. Mais c'était trop : une occasion comme celle-ci n'allait pas se présenter encore, et il en avait marre de toujours devoir attendre qu'il soit un tantinet relax pour seulement l'effleurer. Avec milles précautions donc, Francis promena sagement les mains sur le corps abandonné au sommeil. Rien de tendancieux, il voulait seulement lui prendre la main, caresser son bras, son torse, sa nuque, sa cuisse, et coller la sienne à cette dernière; pour au final carrément croiser leurs jambes. Il poussa un soupir d'aise, content de se permettre cette proximité. Il préférerait largement qu'il soit conscient – et qu'il le lui rende, mais ça... - mais suite à leur petite tension précédente, il devait se garder d'essayer.

Une poussée de romantisme incita ensuite le français à gâter le cou offert – puisque la tête penchée sur la vitre – de petits baisers innocents. Il sentit les maigres muscles à cet endroit se tendre, signe que l'Albion allait sortir de sa torpeur. Mais finalement, il n'en fit rien et continua tout en enlaçant doucement le corps de son anglais, qui papillonna des yeux en même temps que le français le ramenait contre lui. Ainsi, il restait dans ses bras, la tête enfouie sous le menton un peu barbu.

À la bonne heure, il semblait enclin à se laisser faire. Sans doute parce qu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller.

\- Le train est repartit... ?

\- Non, toujours pas, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Fatigué ?

Il reçut un haussement d'épaules en réponse.

Mais au moins, il avait le droit de le câliner.

Un silence – quelque peu brisé par les chuchotements des deux jeunes filles qui se forçaient à parler bas pour respecter la paix du wagon – passa, durant lequel Francis regardait distraitement par la fenêtre en triturant les cheveux de la nuque d'Arthur. Celui-ci, à l'aise, avait les yeux dans le vide. Finalement, cette étreinte devait lui suffire, puisqu'il ne daignait pas non plus trouver une position plus confortable.

\- Arthur, sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ?

\- Vendredi ?

\- La date.

Il savait pertinemment de quoi il voulait parler.

\- Oui, je le sais.

\- Et ça ne t'évoque rien de plus que ça ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise... fit-il en se détachant juste pour le regarder. C'est un contrat établi entre nos deux pays, mais ça n'a pas grand chose à voir avec « nous ».

\- Pas grand chose ? Arthur, il me semble que nous nous sommes fait la guerre pendant de longues années, et que c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes retrouvés à nous détester. Mais depuis l'Entente Cordiale, j'ai enterré la hache de guerre. J'ai fais des efforts pour satisfaire mon gouvernement à ne plus venir te chercher des noises. Je reste courtois avec toi, mais ton caractère de cochon m'oblige à... devoir me comporter de la même manière qu'autrefois, car autrement tu ne communiques plus. Et pourtant tu as accepté que l'on soit ensemble, mais rien n'a changé.

Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir apporté un sujet pareil sur le tapis. Finalement, ressortir l'Histoire et l'agiter sous le nez d'Angleterre était toujours une mauvaise idée. Celui-ci fronça le nez, justement mécontent d'en arriver là. Oh, si seulement le train pouvait repartir...

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend d'amener la conversation comme ça ?

\- Ce qui me prend, la tête surtout, c'est que ça fait six mois que je fais preuve de patience et que je ne reçois rien en retour.

Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, à lui en vouloir comme ça alors qu'il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme tout à l'heure ?

Au moins, Arthur n'avait rien à lui répondre, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas cacher le fait que oui, l'anglais ne faisait aucun effort affectif de son côté. Seulement, ce dernier était surpris de voir son compagnon péter un peu son câble comme ça aussi soudainement. Lui qui faisait toujours attention à bien entretenir les relations, à les faire briller, et surtout à protéger celle amoureuse des conflits, voilà qu'il s'énervait pour un manque aussi singulier ? Des périodes du solitaire, il en avait connu, et ça ne pouvait pas être le manque de répondant d'Angleterre qui le mettrait dans cet état. Mais là, il était irrévocablement énervé.

\- Je fais tout pour que ça soit parfait, mais tu...

\- Attends. Tu veux vraiment qu'on se dispute là-dessus ? Ça, ce serait parfait tu penses ?

\- Arthur, je... Je suis patient, je ne te forcerai jamais à rien. Mais comprend-moi, un peu...

Et voilà qu'il faisait la moue d'enfant maintenant. Vraiment, Francis ne se reconnaissait plus. Ils avaient beau être officiellement « en couple », l'anglais ne lui appartenait pas corps et âme. C'était le souhait égoïste de tout amoureux transi, mais au fond, ça n'était pas possible.

Arthur et Francis avaient fini par se décoller complètement l'un de l'autre, regardant chacun dans une direction opposée. Quelle poisse. C'était « leur anniversaire », mais ils réussissaient à se disputer quand même. Même si les nations en eux avaient accepté l'accord, les humains n'étaient toujours pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. Encore que, le problème restait Arthur. Francis avait l'esprit plus ouvert, et donc essayer de retourner sa veste pour mieux s'entendre avec son rival de toujours était plus simple pour lui que pour l'Albion.

Hélas, 112 plus tard, c'était toujours la même chose. Enfin, à partir de 111 ans et six mois plus tard, ce n'était plus vraiment la même. Mais on faisait difficilement la différence.

Brisant le silence, l'anglais demanda brièvement à Francis de se décaler pour qu'il puisse se lever et partir aux toilettes. Sans broncher, ni même le regarder, le français s'exécuta. Il ne le suivit pas non plus des yeux lorsqu'il s'éloigna.

Un soupir.

N'y avait-il donc décidément rien pour le convaincre à enterrer cette foutue hache ? Pour quelle raison hormis la fierté Arthur tenait-il tant à conserver cette amertume ? Certes, effacer une haine de centaines d'années, c'était sorcier. Mais si Francis avait pu le faire au point d'en tomber amoureux, pourquoi pas lui ? Surtout qu'il n'avait pas refusé non plus sa proposition à se caser, alors où était le foutu problème ?

À tête reposée, littéralement et sur la vitre qui donnait sur un paysage toujours figé, le latin y pensa encore quelques minutes et finit par fermer les yeux pour poser ses méninges.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Arthur n'était toujours pas revenu.

Il ne s'était pas endormit, mais il savait qu'on ne prenait pas non plus vingt minutes pour aller pisser. Il regarda autour, remarquant quelques personnes revenues à leur place; le calme avait d'ailleurs reprit possession de l'engin malgré l'immobilité de ce dernier. Il s'étira et décida de réveiller ses jambes engourdies en se levant, pensant récupérer l'anglais au passage dans sa promenade. En quittant le wagon, il découvrit d'autres inconnus squatter quelques fois les passages qui reliaient chacun des compartiments. Certains discutaient dans l'intimité, d'autres essayaient de téléphoner – sous-terre, oui oui, un réflexe – et au wagon-restaurant, devina que presque tout le monde s'était réuni. L'ambiance était beaucoup plus chaleureuse lorsqu'il y avait du peuple, et il y régnait une bonne odeur de sucré-salé (en rien dégueulasse malgré le mélange), même si on s'y sentait un peu à l'étroit. Mais pour les plus angoissés de rester bloqués dans le tunnel, il n'y avait pas mieux pour se détendre, entourés de tous. Francis pu donc en juger que presque tout les passagers étaient ici, et que la plupart des wagons devaient être vides.

Il fut donc étonné de ne trouver Arthur nulle part après l'avoir parcouru en entier.

Et il l'avait appelé, mais il ne répondait pas.

Il retourna à leur place, personne non plus. Ce gros têtu n'avait pas décidé de prendre l'air sur les rails,, tout de même ? Il se sentit encore plus idiot lorsqu'il vint toquer à chaque toilette. Deux fois ont lui répondit que c'était occupé, et ce n'était pas Arthur.

Il retourna vers les wagons vides. S'il avait décidé de disparaître, il avait sans doute choisi un lieu désert où personne n'allait venir le déranger. _Sérieusement, il va se mettre à bouder pour ça ?_ À l'autre bout du train, Francis toqua encore sur la porte des toilettes dont le loquet était verrouillé. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention la première fois, mais on ne lui avait pas répondu.

\- Arthur. Je sais que tu es là-dedans. Sort, s'il te plaît.

Le bruit d'un lavabo lui répondit. En tendant l'oreille, il devina que son amour était en train de se rincer le visage.

\- J'arrive... marmonna-t-il.

\- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure... Je ne voulais pas m'énerver. Je suis juste... Je ne veux pas seulement te posséder physiquement Arthur... je t'aime. Je veux qu'on soit ensemble pour de vrai. Je te demande seulement de répondre à tout mes appels, puisque tu n'as pas refusé ma demande... ? Je ne comprends rien à ton attitude depuis ce jour-là... Je ne sais même pas si tu m'aimes en retour.

Il se sentait con, là, à parler à cœur ouvert à une porte de chiotte. Mais si coincer Arthur de la sorte allait le forcer à l'écouter...

\- Je sais comment tu es, mon amour... Il y a trop de choses derrière nous pour que tu puisses l'oublier, et tu n'as pas la foi de passer l'éponge, je comprends... Moi aussi, je t'en voudrais toujours pour beaucoup de choses. Nous nous sommes fait du mal mutuellement, et moi non plus je ne l'oublierai jamais. Mais 112 ans après avoir signé cet accord, c'est le temps qu'il faut pour faire table-rase de tout ça, j'imagine ? Je ne veux pas être en couple juste pour avoir cette impression de ne pas finir seul... car de toutes façons, c'est ce que je ressens. Alors Arthur... Si tu m'aimes vraiment... ou si tu as des sentiments pour moi qui t'ont poussé à me dire oui... ouvre cette porte.

Quelques secondes de patience suffirent à lui faire ouvrir le loquet. Mais c'est Francis qui fit glisser la porte, la refermant aussitôt entré. Ça n'était ni un geste tendre, ni un mot doux, mais c'était l'équivalent d'un pas en avant de l'anglais. Content de cette réponse positive, Francis les avait enfermé tout les deux à l'intérieur pour l'enlacer et lui embrasser la nuque. Arthur, surpris par la rapidité des choses, essaya de protester.

\- Il y a du monde de l'autre côté, restons un peu ici...

Même s'il aurait préféré un autre coin que des toilettes de train aussi grandes qu'un placard à balais pour montrer toute son affection. Gêné mais démasqué par sa sincérité, le britannique ne put refuser davantage et se laissa faire, enlaçant peu après son petit-ami.

Puis ce fut le blackout.

\- Mais putain ?!

Les lumières du train venaient de s'éteindre une seconde fois, et ils purent percevoir l'écho de quelques cris de surprise. Francis eut une pensée pour tout les passagers du wagon-restaurant, qui devaient se heurter aussi bien à eux qu'à la panique. Eux, ils étaient toujours enlacés, éclairés faiblement par la lumière en iode qui tenait par on ne sait quel miracle dans le petit 2m².

\- Si on sort, on va se perdre et se cogner aux gens.

\- Quel voyage de merde, sérieux...

\- Ne dit pas ça mon chéri, regarde où ça nous mène~

\- Ça nous amène coincés dans un putain de chiotte, frog !

Au moins, ils avaient la chance d'avoir une lumière, même si elle n'éclairait que partiellement leurs silhouettes. Ce fut néanmoins assez pour que France amène une caresse tendre jusqu'au visage, puis trouve ses lèvres qu'il embrassa sans lui demander son avis. Dans le calme et le silence coupés des autres compartiments plus loin, le couple se perdit dans des embrassades qui, étrangement, les emportèrent dans une cadence un peu inattendue. Il y a quelques secondes, l'un était juste doux et l'autre carrément pas partant. Pourtant, un désir montait, et tout les deux n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se le faire comprendre.

On était le 8 avril 2016.

C'était ça qui brouillait l'impatience de Francis, aujourd'hui...

112 ans d'Entente Cordiale sans jamais l'avoir exprimé, ça devenait frustrant. Et se mettre en couple avec lui pendant six mois sans rien faire avait le don de faire monter l'empressement d'un cran plus haut. Du coup, lorsqu'il réalisa que ses mains avaient disparu sous la chemise de son bien-aimé, Francis recula un instant, le souffle court. Son nez frôlait celui d'Arthur, et il suffisait d'une seconde de déconcentration pour qu'il aille plus loin, plus vite.

\- Excuse-moi Arthur, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir...

\- Hm...

Pas plus. Et ces mains qui se posaient sur ses hanches étaient trop convaincantes pour lui faire entendre un quelconque ordre pour qu'il s'arrête. Non, il allait lui faire l'amour. Dans cette petite pièce ridicule, mais il avait déjà réussi à en faire abstraction. Au milieu des toilettes, debout et sans s'appuyer à quelconque mur, il caressa chaque partie du corps d'Arthur qui venait se coller au sien. Lui aussi devait être motivé par la date, rappelant aux deux nations humanisées que l'Histoire également avait décidé de les réconcilier. Il n'y avait plus qu'à laisser de côté leur fierté d'homme et d'ici quelques minutes, ils allaient souiller la tranquillité des lieux.

Francis força donc Arthur à se pencher en arrière pour le laisser déguster son cou. Il voulait tellement le goûter... hélas l'impatience qui le faisait rapidement bouillir menaçait de lui faire sauter des étapes. Mais pour leur première fois entre eux, Francis ne souhaitait que le meilleur. Il allait donc se faire violence et lui prodiguer tout les bons soins qu'il connaissait avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Par peur de trop fléchir, Arthur resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules et pressa son bas-ventre contre le sien. Tout les deux frissonnèrent au contact froid des boucles de leur ceinture, et Francis le prit comme un signal à démarrer les préliminaires. Mutuellement, ils s'ôtèrent leurs pantalons et le français l'amena à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses en même temps qu'il prit place sur la lunette refermée des toilettes.

Leurs érections libres, Francis s'avança un peu pour être légèrement allongé et Arthur l'imita; ainsi ils pouvaient voir les objets de leur désir. L'un se saisit alors doucement de la verge de l'autre - Arthur soupira et Francis se mordit la lèvre – et ils commencèrent d'agréables caresses qui ne laissa aucun des deux indifférent.

Dans le même élan, Arthur tourna la tête pour échanger un baiser langoureux avec son partenaire. Les deux nations laissèrent leurs gémissements leur échapper dans le creux de la gorge, et doucement ils se sentirent fondre dans leurs mains. Le frottement entre le reste de leurs vêtements devenait encombrant, mais aucun ne voulait s'arrêter jusqu'à satisfaction. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait tout un tas de façons différentes d'exciter son partenaire. Francis aurait voulu tout faire pour lui pour cette première. Il aurait pu le prendre en bouche, lui murmurer des mots tendancieux, le frustrer pour mieux en profiter ensuite, mais il avait finalement opté pour l'instinct. Arthur allait sans doute avoir un peu mal et il avait donc décidé de le laisser choisir la cadence, histoire qu'il se sente le plus à l'aise possible.

Il sentit l'anglais lui mordiller les lèvres, signe qu'il était proche de la jouissance. Le français gâta alors davantage son membre en titillant le gland du bout des doigts. Un petit cri échappa à l'Albion et ses jambes se crispèrent, hâtant la vitesse de ses propres mains sur Francis. Celui-ci soupira plus fort, restant toutefois concentré pour le satisfaire jusqu'au bout.

Puis, lorsqu'ils furent à bout de leurs efforts, tout deux se libérèrent dans un même élan. Ni Arthur ni Francis ne se formalisèrent sur les traînées blanches qu'ils venaient de laisser sur le sol; de toutes façons ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois qu'un couple venait prendre son pied dans cette petite pièce.

Après avoir reprit leur souffle, Francis lui offrit un nouveau baiser passionné auquel Arthur répondit avec plus de fougue que son compagnon ne lui aurait cru. En fait, il était clair que son anglais venait carrément de se transformer en un autre. Jamais Angleterre ne se serait autant laissé aller dans un jeu sexuel aussi intense, dans un lieu public, et surtout en si peu de temps. Finalement, ce train avait bien fait de rester bloqué sur la voie ce jour-là. Peut-être que la date les aurait influencé d'une quelconque autre manière, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que leur union, humaine comme historique, surpassait tout le reste pour eux. Après un certain arrachage de lèvres, le britannique le supplia d'une voix essoufflée :

\- Vite... Vite, j'en peux plus...

Et son regard verdoyant avait le don d'hypnotiser l'attention du français. Surtout si le dit regard était posé sur un visage rougit par la gêne, l'envie et l'empressement. Avec délicatesse donc, Francis aida le plus jeune à se tourner pour lui faire face, toujours assis sur ses cuisses. Leurs sexes, qui n'avaient pas tardé à reprendre de la vigueur, se frôlèrent si farouchement que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se voyait faire gentiment l'amour à son partenaire. Les genoux au bord de la lunette, le britannique se souleva, prenant appui sur les épaules du français. Ce dernier comptait le préparer comme il se doit pour lui épargner le maximum de douleur, mais...

\- Non... non, vas-y... Fait-le maintenant... Allez...

Il comptait insisté, puisque dans le pire des cas, Arthur allait le massacrer pour avoir négligé une étape aussi importante, mais la voix érotique de ce dernier l'emballait si bien dans son impatience qu'il ne se voyait plus agir autrement qu'en prenant pleinement plaisir à le prendre comme le corps chaud qu'il est entre ses mains. Alors, cassant tout ses principes, il massa les fesses tendues de son compagnon, puis l'aida à descendre sans brusquer sur son sexe. N'ayant pas pratiqué la chose depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, celui-ci se crispa et serra les dents pour ne pas montrer quelconque signe de souffrance. Francis regretta aussitôt son geste, mais maintenant qu'ils venaient de commencer... il devait continuer et terminer avec toute la douceur qu'il s'était promit de lui donner.

L'anglais le serra avec force contre lui, tremblant – de douleur ou de plaisir – et faisant de son mieux pour ne pas trop gémir. _'suffit que quelqu'un passe..._ Mais même si on venait les interrompre dans un tel élan, rien n'allait les arrêter. Réunis en un, les deux hommes soufflèrent pour faire passer les sensations et s'embrassèrent avec tendresse pour oublier les mauvaises. Francis n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se mouvoir lentement en lui, relevant régulièrement les cuisses de son amour, qui lui se hissait sur ses épaules. Au départ, un souffle chaud chatouilla la nuque du français, dont le cou était toujours enlacé par des bras craintifs. Mais plus il prenait confiance dans ses mouvements, puis la voix étouffée du britannique se dévoilait.

\- Hmm, oui... !

C'était grisant. Entendre les gémissements de la honte se mêler à son propre souffle saccadé, sans compter la sensation de chaleur qui envahissaient leur bas-ventre, il n'y avait rien de plus bon pour eux. Très vite, Arthur se fit à la douleur lorsque vint s'y ajouter le plaisir, et il prit appui sur la lunette qui grinçait à chaque coup de reins. Penché en arrière comme il était, il tomberait si les mains de Francis n'avait pas migré sur ses hanches, qu'il agrippait fortement. À coup sûr, il allait se retrouver avec la trace de ses mains – s'il ne lui broyait pas les os du bassin entre-temps. Entre les cris, Arthur suppliait maintenant son amour d'y aller plus franchement, plus vite, plus fort, plus loin, de le faire jouir avec milles méthodes qui faisaient rougir l'imagination du français.

Celui-ci, le cerveau en ébullition, se releva brusquement sans le lâcher et plaqua le corps tremblant de désir contre le mur. Les jambes suantes de l'anglais entourèrent la taille du dominant et ses mains s'accrochèrent à son dos. Debout, Francis put heurter la prostate de son élu du cœur en gagnant en appui et en force. Perdu dans un autre univers, Arthur exprima tout le plaisir intense, toutes ces sensations qui le faisait vibrer, toutes ces folies qu'ils se permettaient d'accomplir dans un train en arrêt, bloqué dans le tunnel qui liaient leurs deux pays... par des cris d'amour qui signalaient l'orgasme.

Dans une étreinte plus forte que les précédentes, les deux jouirent dans un nouvel élan similaire, criant leur plaisir et étouffant leur souffle pervertit dans un dernier baiser fou.

Le cap passé, les muscles se détendirent, et Francis fit attention à les faire glisser tranquillement jusqu'au sol, où il se retira des jambes de son amant pour l'embrasser copieusement et avec douceur. Arthur, quant à lui, se remettait de ces émotions inédites qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien expérimenté depuis sa dernière relation – qui, il fallait l'avouer, était à dix milles pieds de Francis. Lorsque le souffle ne manquait plus, il inspira une dernière bouffée et regarda son amour récupérer d'une main le peu de vêtements dont ils s'étaient débarrassés.

À ce moment précis, la lumière du train se ralluma. Et le conducteur annonça les mouvements de celui-ci, en route pour la patrie française.

Il serait temps de se bouger avant que quiconque ne vienne toquer à la porte.

* * *

Vous connaissez ce moment où vous avez envie de vous faceplant sur le clavier parce qu'une fois arrivé à la fin, vous vous rendez compte d'un détail minable, mais qui a sa logique ?

Ils sont sous-terre dans un train avec beaucoup de monde et pas à un seul moment ils ne MANQUENT D'OXYGENE. -se tire une balle-

M'enfin bon, c'est pas grave, j'ai envie de dire que toutes façons : c'est un OS d'occaz', c'est pour le fanservice, et surtout on est dans une fanfic, alors la logique je l'emmerde. Happy end, tout le monde est content. Ah et ça explique aussi pourquoi y'a pratiquement pas de fin, voilà.

Au moins ce sera classé le 8 avril 2016, et une Happy FrUK Day à tous !


End file.
